


We Love The Hyung

by peaceminseokone



Category: EXO
Genre: Crack, M/M, everybodyloveshyung, metryingtobefunnybutfailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceminseokone/pseuds/peaceminseokone
Summary: Just 8 men who worry and love their hyung.





	1. Missing Hyung in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is supposed to be just a one shot story. But I’m gonna have different stories per chapter instead. I’m not sure how many chapters I can offer though :3
> 
> Anyways I’m just trying to be funny (not really) but I think I’m not :(
> 
> lol either way I hope you enjoy this :D

The members gathered in the living room on a Saturday evening. Their practice ended early and they won’t have a schedule the next day. Junmyeon and Sehun went to the kitchen to get some beer cans while Yixing and Jongdae followed to get some chips.

When they were all settled, they decided to play a movie everyone wasn’t able to finish the last time. On the first few minutes of the movie, Baekhyun suddenly noticed something as he was looking for the usual shoulder he is used to lean on. His left foot was on Yixing’s shoulder while the right foot was on Chanyeol’s who were both sitting on the floor. The small man scanned the room and suddenly freaked out, almost kicking the two men’s faces.

 

“GUYS!! OH MY GOD WHERE IS MINSEOK?” He screamed.

Jongdae paused the movie and stood up.  
“I saw him going to the bathroom earlier before we were settled. He might have a churning stomach. He’ll be back once he’s done with his dilemma.”

“Ok” Baekhyun agreed.

“Play it back hyung, please”. Jongin asked.

It was halfway through the movie but there’s still no sight of Minseok.

 

“Guys, did hyung just ditch us and studied again? Unbelievable” Sehun complained.

“It’s spring break Hunnie, he doesn’t have a class” Kyungsoo responded.

Sehun just lets out an oooh yeah.

“OH MY GOD WHERE CAN HE BE????”

“Stop being a drama queen, Baek. He might be in his room sleeping. We can check on him later once the movie is done” Chanyeol suggested.

 

But Junmyeon peeked out from the hallway and announced that the hyung isn’t in his room. That’s when panic started to rise.

 

“He’s not in the bathroom either” Yixing said.

“He’s not in any of our rooms too” Jongin and Kyungsoo announced.

“He’s not in the practice room” Sehun and Chanyeol wearily panted.

“He’s not in the vocal and recording rooms too” Jongdae said while Baekhyun was clinging to him.

“WHERE TF IS THIS GUY” Junmyeon started dialing his number but he was only greeted with a voicemail.

 

The room went silent. Everyone was starting to worry. Minseok doesn’t usually do this. Well, he often likes to be alone but he always tells them where he’s going.

Baekhyun called Minseok’s mom in any case but her son isn’t there either. The guy’s eyes are starting to water.

“Is there a tvxq event today?” Jongdae opened up.

“Checking the site.... uhmm. None hyung” Sehun confirmed.

“Oh my God is he in China?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP CHANYEOL.”

“Or is he in his school? He might have submitted one last project?” Jongin added.

“I don’t think so. His class was over around two weeks ago. He can’t be in school at this hour” Yixing replied.

“Call manager hyung please.” Kyungsoo’s eyes direct to Junmyeon.

 

This cut the bickering.

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat then started talking. The members were attentive like they are waiting for some good news.

“Manager hyung doesn’t even know where he is. He’s starting to worry and will call the police if hyung isn’t home by midnight.”

 

“He isn’t even allowed to be seen elsewhere knowing we’re in the midst of preparing for our comeback. Why is he like this? I’m worried hyung” Jongin’s tears started to fall so Kyungsoo with Chanyeol quickly patted his back.

“I hate him so much” a trembling voice from the kitchen echoed.

“Baek? We didn’t notice you’re in there. Don’t hate him. He might be out for an urgent matter. We don’t know” Yixing spoke.

Everyone gathered in the living room while constantly checking their phones for any news. It’s already 11pm.

 

Clock is ticking.

 

“MINSEOK HYUNG TT TT” Sehun lets out a cry.

“Don’t act like he is dead Sehun. He’ll be home in a while” Kyungsoo was determined.

 

At 11:45, the door suddenly opened with a familiar face trying to sneak out.

He then turns on the light.

He was walking stealthily holding something towards his room so no one could hear him.

 

A voice halted him from walking past his room.

 

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING SMALL MAN?”

Then a few more loud voices talked in unison.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?”

 

Minseok’s face turned red. He was caught off guard.

“Guys. Guys. Calm down. I was looking for Tan but I wasn’t able to see him. I went outside and found him at the backyard then he ran. We were like playing hide and seek and finally I was able to catch him on the next block. Amber even helped me when she saw me crazily running. I was still inside the compound though”

“Then why were you tiptoeing when you arrived? You’re hiding from us” Sehun pouted.

Minseok touched Sehun’s chin. “No no baby, of course not. I just don’t want to bother you all. I thought you were all asleep.”

“Don’t do this again Minnie please. You got us too worried”

Sorry Chennie, I promise I won’t do this again” He patted the other man’s head causing the other to nod.

“Make sure you don’t. Manager hyung almost called the police” Junmyeon added.

“Are you hungry? I can cook for you. I can cook for all of us. Midnight snack” Kyungsoo broke the tension.

“Yes please hyung. I got hungry from worrying too much” Jongin jokingly snarled.

“Ahhh. Thanks Kyungsoo. And guys I’m really sorry. I didn’t know you noticed me when I was gone. You were all enjoying the movie”. Minseok hugged Kaisoo.

“Not until Baekhyun almost kicked our faces when he freaked out” Yixing noted.

“And he was running all around the building like a lost kid.” Chanyeol just shook his head.

“I’m really sorry Channie, Xing, Myeon. But i’m already here, yeah?”

He then turned to Baekhyun.  
“Bobohu I’m sorry too okay? I didn’t know I got you worried too much. I’m already here babe.”

“Hmm. I’ll accept your apology but in one condition.” Baekhyun grinned.

“What is it?”

 

“I’ll sleep in your room tonight”

 

That was when chaos started. Everyone just protested.

 

“No way!! If you’ll sleep in his room then I’ll sleep in his room too” Sehun asserted.

“Then I should be too you know. He might escape anytime. We should keep an eye of him” Chanyeol added.

“Ah waeeee. Of course I should join too!! We need more people to look after him” Jongdae whined.

 

Then it ended with 9 men in one bedroom with their legs curled between each other and the tiny hyung sandwiched.

 

The next day, the men were woken up by Baekhyun’s loud screech.

 

“GUYS MINSEOK IS MISSING AGAIN?!!!!!!”

 

Then, panic... Yes, panic, shouting, crying and discordance were all over the room.


	2. Disastrous bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the boys become so competitive?

One day while the boys were recording for their upcoming song, they were all talking about their favourite hyung, like always. The hyung was inside the recording room, not being able to hear the screaming inside the waiting area.

 

“Haaaa. I can kiss the hyung anytime though. He can’t resist the maknae” Sehun proudly announced.

 

“You wish. I’m the love of his life though he can’t say no to me” Baekhyun argued.

 

“Love of his life??? You ain’t Luhan dude. And.. If there’s someone who he’ll let him kiss his precious baby cheeks then that will be me!!” Chanyeol cheekily felt victorious.

 

“Well you can now go home because he already told the world I’m his wife so I’m the real winner here”. Jongdae quirked his eyebrows.

 

“Wife your ass, hyung. I’m literally the one he clings to lately so baby bye bye”. Jongin shooed him.

 

As the bickering and teasing continued, Junmyeon and Yixing entered the room.

 

“What are these screams I’m hearing outside? Can you all settle down?”

 

“Myeonnie hyung, they won’t admit that Minseok hyung will allow me to kiss him ;( I’m the only one he’ll let him touch his cheeks. Right, hyung?”

 

Junmyeon expressed a serious look.

 

“Of course not, Sehun!! I’m the one who he’ll let him kiss! I’m his bff after all” he rolls his eyes.

 

“TRAITOR” Sehun carefully whispered.

 

“Guys calm down. We can kiss him if we ask nicely right? But if I were to say, I’m really that person who can kiss him first. No big deal” Yixing triumphantly declared.

 

And chaos started again.

 

“A bet” a deep voice suddenly stopped the war.

 

“WAIT WHAT?”

 

“Let’s do a bet. The person who can kiss hyung first shall sleep in his room, sit beside him and watch over him for 2 days.” Kyungsoo suggested.

 

“Let’s make it 5 days then. I can do that.” Baekhyun happily asserted.

 

“Take note, he must voluntarily let you kiss him. Not forcing him to say yes.” Kyungsoo added.

 

“And each one of us has only ONE chance to prove ourselves so do your best” Yixing grinned.

 

“Also, make sure everyone is there to witness each other’s technique, okay?” Junmyeon spoke.

 

“And no cheating!!” Chanyeol’s voice was loud.

 

“DEEEEAAAL” the 8 men unitedly agreed.

 

Then the official sales talk, bribery, self imposing, desperation and adherence to the so called “bet” begins. No, let’s just say, the official DISASTER begins.

 

...Day 1– dance practice

“Okay, break time” Mihawk, the choreographer announced.

 

The 9 men decided to eat at the cafeteria.

 

The 8 men already had a draw beforehand on who to sit beside the hyung during various activities to avoid bickering and to save time.

 

So during lunch, the maknaes sit beside him.

 

“Let’s eat dessert!” Minseok suggested.

 

“Yes sure!! Anything for you hyung.” The other 8 men agreed.

 

Sehun, the naughty maknae started his strategy by intentionally putting an icing on Minseok’s cheeks. The hyung, who was shocked, froze into his seat.

 

“Oh my God!! I’m sorry hyung. I’ll eat it instead, okay? Let me lick it”

 

As he was about to be victorious causing everyone to hold their breaths, Minseok stood up.

 

“No no Sehunnie. It’s okay. My face is sweaty and dirty. Don’t be gross. I’ll wash it instead. I’ll be back in a jiffy. You continue eating okay?” He then headed to the bathroom.

 

Sehun, already aware of his defeat pouted and rolled his eyes to everyone.

 

“That was close. Wooo.” Jongin said.

 

“Okay, Sehun is out of the game. This is easier for me now” Baekhyun hummed.

 

“Not until I exist idiot” Jongdae teased.

 

Another bickering happened but it was immediately cut when Minseok walked back to the cafeteria with a fresh looking face and new set of clothes.

 

...Day 2– recording

In every waiting room, it was Chanyeol who won the draw and gets to sit beside the hyung.

 

All eyes focus on the two.

 

“Hyung, your cheeks are so red and puffy. I might be able to help you lessen the redness.”

 

Chanyeol is so straightforward.

 

Still looking curious he asked, “Has there been anyone who tried to kiss those before?”

 

“This mktherfucker I swear to God” Baekhyun softly murmured.

 

Minseok’s cheeks turned redder than the usual.

 

“Yeollie, I’m sorry but my cheeks are swollen that’s why they’re red. I ate something last night and I had an allergic reaction”. He defended.

 

This caused everyone to stumble in between Minseok asking if he’s okay or if they should confine him in the hospital.

 

Chanyeol— eliminated. XXX

 

...Day 3- kitchen

“Hyung look, I prepared miso soup for you. Are your cheeks still swollen?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“It’s better now Kyungie. Thank you for this” He smiled while supping the soup.

 

“Can I kiss your cheeks as a you’re welcome?” Kyungsoo teasingly grinned.

 

“I swear to God I will never forgive him if he wins”. Baekhyun murmured again.

 

“I’ll definitely kick his ass oh my god” Jongdae claimed.

 

“Ah Kyungie I’m sorry but I didn’t take a shower yet, and my cheeks are still kinda pink so I’ll just kiss you instead okay?” Minseok reached out to Kyungsoo’s left cheek and kissed the younger.

 

“This still feels like winning” Kyungsoo mouthed to the other men while flashing a mischievous grin.

 

“Oh God I hate him” Jongin shook his head.

 

“At least he’s out in the competition” Junmyeon convinced the younger.

 

...Day 4- photoshoot

In the van, Minseok is sandwiched by both Yixing and Junmyeon.

 

“Hyungie, Luhan hyung told me to kiss your cheek to let it heal easily. After all, my power is healing right?” Yixing chuckled.

 

“Luge really said that?” Hmm. Let me iMessage him”.

 

Yixing gulped.

 

“He even didn’t know I got an allergic reaction Xing”. Minseok glared to the other man.

 

“Sorry hyung, I just want you to feel better”

 

Baekhyun at the back was about to burst out laughing while Jongdae was doing a ‘bye bye’ gesture.

 

“Ahh thanks, Xing. Appreciate it.” Minseok planted a kiss on Yixing’s hand.

 

The two men’s faces suddenly turned to an “I’m gonna kill you Yixing look”

 

Yixing—OUT.

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon was acting asleep and buried his face on Minseok’s shoulder.

 

His lips were already reaching out to the man’s cheeks when Minseok woke him up and adjusted his posture.

 

“Myeon, why do your lips look like they’re about to suck my being? What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Oh hyung sorry, I was having a dream. Sorry” His face turned red.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t sleep as we’re about to arrive” Minseok kissed his forehead.

 

Chanyeol, Sehun and Kyungsoo glared at the sight.

 

Junmyeon— BYE BYE.

 

... Day 5- dance practice session 2

 

“Hyung I’m cold hug me”. Jongin wrapped his arms to the smaller.

 

“Here baby”. Minseok hugged him.

 

The other guys flashed a deathly glare to the younger and Baekhyun quickly jumped to join the hugging scene.

 

“You guys are acting so weird lately. Are you all okay?” The hyung is starting to get curious.

 

“Yes hyung. We just want to hangout more often” Sehun smiled while joining the hug.

 

“Group hug!!!” Junmyeon announced.

 

When they were settled, Jongin spoke.

 

“Hyung, you know how much I love dancing right? Can you encourage me to do better?”

 

“And he’s using an emotional blackmail strategy now. Really huh” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo and Sehun while flashing a deathly stare.

 

“I can’t believe him” Junmyeon and Yixing shook their heads.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Jongdae just wanted to break Jongin’s neck.

 

Minseok cleared his throat “Fighting nini! You’re already good in what you do baby. You don’t need to worry, okay?”

 

“Hyung can I kiss your cheek so I can be motivated?” Jongin pleaded.

 

“Why? Are my words not enough? I’m sorry if I didn’t help you Jongin” Minseok’s smile faded and it turned to a frown.

 

“Bticcccchhhh” Baekhyun softly directed his glare towards Jongin.

 

“No no. Of course not hyung!! I’m so happy for your kind words. I’m sorry if I’m asking too much. I’m sorry hyung.” Jongin pouted.

 

“I’m sorry too baby. It’s okay now. I hope I cheered you enough”. Minseok hugged the younger.

 

“Well at least hyung knows how to handle emotional threats. Oh my God i love him” Sehun cheered.

 

“I love him more though”. Chanyeol debated.

 

Kyungsoo of course spoke “Stfu you two I love him with all my heart”

 

“Ssshhhh. We all love him. Shut up because he might notice us quarrelling here” Junmyeon stepped up.

 

“Jongin is out now. So we only got Baekhyun and Jongdae fighting for the crown” Yixing, whose voice was low, released a sigh.

 

...Day 6- stage rehearsals

 

Minseok was freely sitting on the chair facing the stage and Jongdae quickly joined him.

 

“Hyung! Did you sleep well?”

 

“Ah yeah Chennie. And coffee helped me too” Minseok answered while flashing his precious gummy smile.

 

“Ah. You know hyung”..

 

He was cut by a noise.

 

“YAAA. Good morning my babe. How are you today?”

 

It was Byun Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae scowled.

 

“Im doing good babe. You ate well, huh? Too much energy for today.” The other man giggled.

 

“He always has so much energy hyung, what’s new?” Jongdae’s fiery eyes blazed nonstop at Baekhyun’s figure.

 

Baekhyun gestured a small punch towards the other mouthing a ‘go away this is my moment’

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and mouthed back a ‘NO WAY, DIE’.

 

Both exchanged deathly glares and extreme whispering without them noticing that Minseok was already understanding what they’re gesturing.

 

“BAEKHYUNNIE! CHENNIE! What are you two doing??” Minseok frowned, though less angry.

 

Both men stopped and turned their faces to a serious Minseok.

 

This scene didn’t stop Chanyeol and Sehun from laughing their asses off.

 

“You all. You all gather here. We need to talk”. Minseok’s expression was still inscrutable.

 

“What is happening to this group? Why do I always see bickering and hear screaming all the time?”

He continued.

“Is this because of your made up bet? About me? You really did push that through? You think of me as a toy you can put bets on?”

 

“Hyung.” Sehun softly spoke.

 

“You think I didn’t hear you all creating rules and agreeing for this deal? Are you happy competing and laughing at each other when someone fails? Don’t use me as an instrument to all your child’s play” Minseok, still looking calm reasoned out though his face this time is red.

 

“Minnie, I’m sorry. We’re sorry. As a leader, I should’ve stopped this firsthand. But I can’t help it. We love you too much”

 

“Hyung we just want to take care of you and kiss that lovely cheek” Jongin again flashed a pout.

 

“We can’t help it hyung. We love you. We’re really sorry.” Sehun remarked.

 

Chanyeol approached the older. “Hyung we messed up. Hope we can pull this through.”

 

“It was my idea Minnie hyung. I’m deeply sorry”. Kyungsoo’s eyes expressed sincerity.

 

“And we agreed to it. We’re really sorry” Yixing hummed.

 

All 6 men gathered and hugged Minseok except Baekhyun and Jongdae who were still frozen in their places.

 

“Hey!! You two!!! Are you gonna be stuck there forever?” Minseok called them out.

 

Both men stood up, like a mannequin who was given life for the first time.

 

“Minnie hyung, oh my God we’re so mean and we didn’t even think about your feelings. I hope you can still forgive all of us” Jongdae cleared the air first.

 

Everyone directed their eyes to Baekhyun, waiting for the guy to speak up.

 

The boy sighed.

 

“Babe hyung. Sorry. I was so competitive I wasn’t thinking it’s already been this bad. And all of us were giving our best which resulted to this mess.”

He continued.

“But before you say anything babe hyung, I just want to confirm, no one won right?”

 

Everybody just started whining.

 

Minseok cleared his throat and stopped the commotion.

 

“You all won. Thank you for all your love guys, really. But please don’t do those things again okay?”

 

“Yes hyung!! But can we kiss you hyung? You said we all won right?”

 

“SEHUN!” Junmyeon yelled.

 

“But yes hyung, if you allow us.” He gasped.

 

“Okay okay. But that is if you can catch me”.

 

Then Minseok ran as fast as he can, leaving 8 speechless men behind.


	3. Assignments

_To everyone:_

I’ll be visiting Korea in a few weeks. Let’s hang out, my treat. I’m excited!! I miss you guys. I’ll be in your doorstep anytime soon.

See you all :)

Love,  
**Lu**

 

Everyone turned to Minseok who was already shamelessly smiling.

  
“Thank you manager-nim. You made my day by delivering this good news”.

  
“Duh, Luhan hyung is so dramatic. Who even sends letters nowadays when the internet exists?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

  
“A bitter shit is bitter again”. Chanyeol whispered.

  
“Lol, as if you ain’t bitter Yeol. Imagine Luhan hyung will be getting all of Minseok hyung’s attention during his stay? A NO NO”. Jongdae’s voice was low.

  
“Oh my God, you’re right Jongdae. Alright Baek I’m with you on this”.

  
Baekhyun continued rolling his eyes.

  
“Guys!! Are you happy? Luhan will soon join us. Isn’t it great? Where are the others? We should let them know. Why are you three frowning?” The hyung asked.

  
“No hyung, we are so happy. Ha. Ha.” Baekhyun turned to Jongdae and Chanyeol to signal them to smile.

  
The three men flashed a forced smile but Minseok couldn’t care less.

 

***Dinner Time

  
“Why is Minseok hyung so loud and always smiling? He looks so cute but there’s something off” Sehun whispered to Junmyeon.

  
“I know right. He is so squishy oh my god but I smell something fishy. We should investigate”

  
“Kyungsoo hyung, what did you feed Minseok hyung? Why is he singing to his glass of juice?” Jongin complained.

  
“He’s adorable, right? But Jongin I only cooked the same food as what we all ate”.

  
Yixing cleared his throat and started to speak.

  
“Hyung, are you okay? You seemed overly happy today. Anything good happened you want to share with us?”

  
“Oh I’m being normal Xing don’t worry. But oh I forgot to tell you, Luhan will be here in a couple of weeks! I’m excited!! It’s good news right?” He grinned.

  
Baekhyun, for the nth time, rolled his eyes.

  
The rest of the men nodded to clear the air.

  
Junmyeon secretly sent a message to their group chat named Tender Hyung Love which of course Minseok isn’t part of.

  
Message from Myeon:  
_Guys!! Guys!! This is going to be a disaster. Let’s meet tonight. Same time, same place._

  
Message from Baekhyun:

_**I don’t hate Luhan hyung, of course I missed him too but NO. Why is he coming unexpectedly? *crying emoji*** _

  
  
Message from Sehun:  
_I have a plan. *smirk emoji*_

 

  
***Two weeks after

  
Ding dong.

  
Minseok stumbled and quickly opened the door.

  
“Lugeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!” The hyung hugged the other man.

  
“Baozi!!!!!! I missed you so much oh my god!! Where are the others?” Luhan questioned.

  
“I missed you too Lu.” He smiled.  
“Ohh yeah, the boys are in the living room. Let’s go”

  
“We have a lot of catching up to do. It still feels different being physically here than just talking over iMessage or FaceTime. Feels good”. Luhan giggled as they were heading to the living room.

  
“Of course! You still owe me coffee and that futsal session you always promised” Minseok grinned.

  
When they arrived at the living room, all the boys jumped to Luhan, making the man fall on the couch.

  
“Sehun you’ve become taller and heavier get off of me and so are you Jongin”

  
“Lu-ge, how long are you staying here?” Yixing asked.

  
“Bud!!! Don’t ask that yet, don’t you miss me?”

  
“Of course I do but you know we got schedules and so are you so yeah”

  
“Okay okay, I’ll be here for 2 weeks maybe”

  
“TWO WEEKS?!!!” Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol screamed in unison.

  
“Oh my puppies, why are you so shocked? Aren’t you happy I’m here? He pouted.

  
“They’re excited Lu. Don’t worry. So yeah where were we again?”

  
“Oh the futsal. Yeah let’s do it. You know a place right?”

  
Both men’s voices were fading as they walked away going to the hallway.

  
This scene left 8 furious men behind.

 

***Week 1

  
“Hyung I can’t bear this. Minseok hyung’s been out with Luhan hyung almost everyday I want to cry” Sehun grumbled.

  
“Sehunnie same. But we’ll start dragging Luhan hyung to our shenanigans tomorrow so their moments with Minseok would be cut short” Junmyeon assured.

  
Days passed and the men pushed through with their plans as assigned below:

1\. Drag Luhan to the boxing gym and eat eat eat so Luhan would lock himself to the bathroom and Minseok couldn’t do anything c/o of Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongin. Yixing and Junmyeon shall look after Minseok during this time.

  
2\. Invite Luhan to the spa and let him sleep there until morning so Minseok won’t bother c/o Byun Baekhyun the mighty (as how he wrote it on the gc) and Junmyeon. Jongdae and Jongin shall take care of Minseok during this event.

  
3\. Bring Luhan to the beach and let him swim swim swim so he’ll get tired and will just sleep once home and tadaah Minseok won’t wake him up c/o Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Yixing. Baekhyun shall sleep beside Minseok during this time (this went thru series of approvals, bribery and process steps before this was granted)

  
4\. Let Luhan party hard and let him drink drink drink so he’ll pass out wohooo c/o everyone and Minseok should be taken care of by Sehun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

  
**These events all happened on the 2nd week which ended with Luhan being sick and Minseok looking after him.**

 

Message from Jongdae:  
_Guys??? Anyone who wants to let Minseok sleep?_

Message from Jongin:  
_Meeeee :(_

From Kyungsoo:  
_I’m here in the room. Brought food. Our kitten isn’t sleeping well :((((_

_From Chanyeol:_  
_Yaaahh!!! You sneaky little shit *angry emoji_

From Baekhyun:  
_WHY IS MINSEOK NOT LETTING US IN I’M MAD_

Yixing:  
_You’re the only banned one Baek. We’re all here now :P_

_Bekhyun:_  
_I SWEAR TO GOD_

From manager-nim:  
_Luhan is the sick one right?? Are you all going nuts? I’ll report this group chat to the management_

  
**_-Junmyeon, Sehun, Yixing left the group chat_ **

 

  
Baekhyun:  
_Who is this??? Who invited you??? Oh sorry wait wrong gc lol omg mg cellpgone is damaged i cant see any letters bye_

 

 


	4. Hyung’s task

“Ah waeeee. Why is Minseok hyung always paired with Chanyeol? That’s so unfair” Jongdae pouted.

“Shut up hyung when you are in the same sub-unit. You don’t have the right to whine” Sehun answered back.

“You were paired during kokobop and touch it so no, you don’t have the right too” Jongin claimed. 

“It’s okay guys, it’s the private moments that matter. And I couldn’t complain on that” Baekhyun smirked.

“Says the guy who wants to kill anyone who comes near Minnie. The desperation” Kyungsoo shook his head.

Silence enveloped when Minseok entered the living room.

“What’s up boys? Mind if I join your chatting session?” 

Baekhyun bit his lip.

“Sure, we can have a kissing session too”

 

“BAEKHYUN!!” Junmyeon yelled.

 

Minseok just laughed it off.

He started speaking.  
“I’ll be out of town during the holidays, I want to know—“

 

“If I can come with you? Yes! Yes hyung!” Jongdae interrupted.

 

Minseok sighed and continued.

“No no Dae. I mean, I wonder if you guys want me to get you something? Like a souvenir or a gift”

“OH MY GOD HYUNG YOU ARE THE SWEETEST” Yixing attempted to hug the man but he was blocked by Chanyeol. 

“But hyung? Where are you going to spend your vacation?” Chanyeol asked.

“WITH WHOM??!!!!”

“SHUT UP BAEKHYUN DON’T SCREAM” 

Minseok spoke.

“Ah, Jeju I guess.”

“I’ll be alone. But if someone can come with me, it’ll be a pleasure” 

“Me hyung!!!!”

“Hyung me!!”

“Minseokie baby, you don’t have to choose I know it’s going to be me”

“Minnie hyung, meeeee”

“You’ll enjoy if you invite me” 

“Hyung, you know it’s me right?”

“What are best friends for? Let’s do it Min”

“Ahhhh hyung!!! Just choose me okay”

 

The room was in chaos. Minseok, devastated, attempted to stop the discordance.

 

“Guys guys. Calm down! Okay, I only need one companion so to avoid bickering, I have this task you need to do. The one who can successfully do it shall go with me— all expenses paid.”

 

The boys clapped in unison.

 

“Wait, what is that task baby?” Baekhyun questioned.

 

Minseok lets out a mischievous grin and everyone felt giddy because he looked too adorable. 

 

“Nobody shall use their cellphones for a day”. He smiled.

 

“EASY” Baekhyun sing-songed.

 

“That’s it hyung?? We all can win that” Chanyeol remarked.

 

“Wai wait wait what are your plans I’m starting to get nervous” Junmyeon spoke.

 

“Nothing Myeonnie” He said. 

“By the way, all phones must be inside this box.” He showed a big brown box. “Once someone gets their phone here, it’ll register on my phone and I’d simply know who failed the task.” 

He continued.

“Also, since we don’t have a schedule tomorrow, you will place all your phones tonight. I’ve already talked to manager hyung about this. Let your families know.”

He then stood up.  
“Mmmmkay I think I’m good here. Don’t forget to place the phones before 10pm, or you will be eliminated. Good night babies” he winked.

 

“Oh God that wink holy shit” Jongin cooed. 

 

At 9pm, the boys placed their phones inside the box and decided to sleep. 

 

The following day......

 

“Good morning guys!!! Breakfast is ready. We survived not using our phones so I cooked today” Junmyeon’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

 

“It’s such an easy task, Minseok hyung really thinks we’re that easy” Yixing shook his head.

 

Everyone gathered in the kitchen but someone was missing again. 

 

“Where’s hyung?” Sehun asked.

 

“I thought he got here first” Jongdae answered.

 

“You’re on the same floor right? Didn’t you notice him?” Kyungsoo directed his eyes to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

The duo just shook their heads. 

 

“Oh noooo.” Jongin started to panic.

“OH MY GOD” Baekhyun starts screaming.

“Don’t do it. Nope, don’t” Junmyeon had to stop them.

“Hyung is missing again!!!!!” The men cried at once. 

“Wait, let’s check his room first maybe he’s just there okay” Junmyeon suggested.

Everyone kept looking for Minseok inside their dorm, studio and all around the smtown compound but they can’t seem to find the tiny man. 

It was already 2pm when they decided to go back to their dorm as they haven’t eaten their lunch yet.

 

“Hyuuung, shall we call manager hyung now?” Sehun worriedly asked.

“We can’t use our phones right” Jongin responded.

“Oh my God my babe is a genius, he had this planned all along” Baekhyun commented. 

“Let’s eat first so we can think of a plan okay” Kyungsoo demanded.

 

4pm...

 

“Where is hyung? Waaa” Chanyeol is starting to scream.

 

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s phone rang.

 

“Answer it!! That might be Minseok hyung asking for help!!! He might be in danger!!!” Jongdae shouted.

“Oh my God answer it Myeonnie hyung” Sehun backed up. 

Junmyeon, who doesn’t have a choice picked his phone up. However, the call ended when he was about to answer.

“Who was it” Yixing asked.

“It was from an unknown number”

“OH MY GOD!!!! I’M ABOUT TO FLIP WHO WAS THAT!!!!!!”

“Baekhyun will you shut the fuck up for once?” Jongdae covered the other man’s mouth. 

“Hyung, I’m getting scared. What if this is already serious? What if he didn’t plan this?” Jongin was already too concerned. 

 

A few minutes after, they all got a kakao talk notification. Sehun’s had a voice notification set up so everyone can clearly hear who sent the message.

 

Kakaotalk: new message from Minseokie hyung heart heart 

 

“What did you just name him?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Shut up when you’re naming him my smol baby love” Sehun exclaimed. 

“DID HE SEND US ALL A MESSAGE OR WAS IT JUST SEHUN” 

“I won’t pick up my phone. Atleast I know he’s safe” Sehun was certain. 

“What if it’s the culprit and they have Minseok with them oh No” Jongin started to panic again. 

“No. He is okay. Stop convincing me Jongin.” 

“Check your phones maybe he messaged you too. You all are so unfair” Junmyeon pouted. 

“NO.” The other men won’t really do it. 

 

7pm...

“Hyung, I’m starting to worry. I’ll get my phone I can’t take this”. Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo’s wide eyes widened more when he opened his phone. 

“What is it?” Yixing asked.

“Minseok hyung sent a blank kakao message. I’m worried” he lets out a sigh.

“I’ve called him but his phone was turned off” Junmyeon asserted.

Kyungsoo dialed Minseok’s number but it’s still cannot be reached.

 

Junmyeon called manager hyung but the other just shrugged it off saying Minseok might just went outside to have fun. 

 

“Why does he like to play games oh my god” 

 

At 7:30, all phones inside the box received another message.. 

And again at 7:45..

And at 7:50..

 

Kakaotalk: message from Minseokie hyung hear heart 

 

By 8pm, the remaining phones inside the box rang in unison.

 

The boys, who were already impatiently worried, grabbed their phones. 

 

The call ended and nobody was able to capture who the caller was.

 

“Oh my god i dont like this!!! Minseok!!! Where are you!!!” Baekhyun shouted.

“Hold on. We all got our phones right? Whose phone is that one?” Yixing pointed at one remaining phone inside the box.

 

“MINE!! I WON!!” A familiar yet not so familiar voice spoke.

 

“MAAAAARK?!! Who even let you enter this mission no no you did not win. Nobody won” Sehun repeatedly shook his head.

 

“I was the one who urged him to join” Minseok suddenly peeked from the door.

 

“You’re so unfair!!!!” 

“Where were you the whole time?”

“Hyung why do you do this?” 

 

“Sssshh. I don’t like seeing you guys being upset when one of you wins. So I decided for Mark to enter so he can win” Minseok explained.

“You should’ve told us earlier hyung so we could have avoided getting multiple heart attacks” Kyungsoo hissed.

Minseok cutely laughs.   
“I’m so sorry guys. I just want to improve your teamwork and the way you deal with conflicts because you seem to bicker constantly”

“We only fight because of you though” Yixing added.

 

“Exactly” Minseok, again, cutely smiled.

 

“Aahhh that adorable gummy smile” Jongin cooed again. 

 

“So okay Mark won. We shall be going to Jeju tomorrow”. Minseok patted Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“Tomorrow???? That’s so sudden!!!” Junmyeon was shocked.

 

“Yes. You all take care here okay? No world war while I’m away, please. Good night babies” Minseok sent a flying kiss.

 

“I caught that” Sehun placed his hand on his lips. 

“You go back to your dorm Mark. Take care of him there or I’ll break your leg” Baekhyun threathened. 

 

“Stop Baek he’s just a kid. Okay Mark, go sleep now and you better watch over him in Jeju or you won’t ever want to live again” Jongdae was ready to fight.

 

“You two. Stop now. Good night Mark.” Kyungsoo escorted him to the door while gesturing an i-can-slit-your-neck-real-quick-kid-don’t-play.

 

The next day, Minseok and Mark happily strolled at the grounds of Jeju when they heard males screaming a few meters away.

 

“HERE THEY ARE!! FINALLY!!”

 

Minseok just lets out a deep sigh seeing his 8 members chasing after him.


	5. CBX’s fourth member???

This is just pure crack, I didn’t proofread this I’m sorry. This was just inspired during the CBX blooming days cb promotions.

 

  
_________________________

 

CBX will be very busy for the coming days due to their comeback. Music shows, tours, radio and tv promotions, fansigns and all other promotional activities are coming through.

Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn’t complain at all knowing they’ll all have their hyung by themselves for a couple of months. Little did they know, the other members have their plan to join the sub-unit, racing to become its fourth member.

Kyungsoo started it off by visiting Minseok during their MCing interview segment. The hyung was so happy to see the other while filming.

“Kyungsoo yahhh, why are you here?” He asked.

“I’m here to support you hyung”. He chuckled.

“Ah baby that’s so sweet of you, come here”. Minseok hugged Kyungsoo as a sign of gratitude and the younger received deathly glares from Baekchen.

The news got to Junmyeon quickly, clenching his fists. He then made a plan to visit cbx during their music show performance to score.

“Ah, my lovely. You three did well. Minseok, you really did well bub”. He patted the male’s head.

“I’m so overwhelmed, Myeon. Thank you for all your support” Minseok kissed the man’s hand.

Junmyeon smirked at Baekhyun and Jongdae’s direction and both faked their smiles.

He then approached the two.

Whispering some words he said “watch out, i’m coming”

“BITcH!!” Baekhyun screamed.

“Anything wrong Baek?” Minseok looked concerned.

“Ah nothing hyung, we were just happy Junmyeon hyung visited”. Jongdae tried to calm the air while pinching Baekhyun.

Chanyeol arrived a few seconds after Junmyeon left and brought coffee and food.

“Hi guys!!! Congratulations on your successful comeback” he handed the food to the men.

“Wtf Chanyeol you know I don’t drink coffee”. Baekhyun complained.

“Your loss. Minseok hyung loves it anyways, right hyung?”

“Ah baby Yeollie yes! Thank you so much for this”. He kissed Chanyeol’s cheek.

“I am so done!!!” Jongdae exclaimed.

“Excuse me, what Jongdae?”

“No hyung I mean, finally we’re done with today’s stage.” Jongdae looked down.

While the three chingus were bickering, their manager cut them off as cbx need to head to their fansign location.

  
“Sehunnie my baby!!! Why are you here?” Minseok shouted in surprise when he spotted the younger but he was happily smiling.

“To congratulate you on your comeback. You all did great, especially you hyung” Sehun winked.

Baekchen rolled their eyes.

“Aahhh come here baby” Minseok kissed Sehun’s forehead.

 

Sehun bid goodbye shortly after that, since he still has an individual schedule. Baekchen felt relieved.

  
The next day during their pre recording stage, Yixing suddenly appeared and brought flowers.

“Guys!! I’m so proud of you. Here hyung, this is for you” Yixing handed the bouquet to Minseok.

“Yixing ahh, thank you darling. I’m so touched” Minseok hugged him tightly.

  
“When will they ever stop ugh” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m so maaaad” Jongdae raised his brows.

Yixing approached the two to congratulate them as well while at the same time to brag about how amazing the hug was.

  
The commotion suddenly stopped when Minseok answered his phone.

  
“Nini, love!! What?? You arranged dinner?? That’s so sweet of you baby. Alright, we’ll go there after. What? Only me? But we’re here now might as well we go together. Alright baby, see you”.

“LORD WHEN WILL WE HAVE PEACE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD” Baekhyun yelled.

“You okay there, Baek?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah sure I’m dying, no big deal”

“What?”

“What?”

“He said he’s fine hyung, he’s just hungry” Jongdae pinched Baek’s arm so he would shut up.

“Then let’s go eat, Nini is waiting”

  
They all went to the restaurant and spotted Jongin sitting waiting for them.

“Congratulations on your comeback guys. Hyung, congratulations” he hugged Minseok.

“Thank you Nini, my love. We truly appreciate this”.

“Hyung, I already knew all the steps to your songs. I can finally join cbx!!” He happily announced.

Baekhyun choked on his drink.

“CBX is only ChenBaekXi, you can’t be a part of it”. Baekhyun, almost angry, explained.

“Of course we could if we really want to” Yixing smirked.

“Excuse me why are you still here hyung you weren’t invited at all??” Jongdae questioned.

“We were together earlier you idiot”

A few minutes later, the door creaked and the rest of the members showed up.

“WTF WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE HOW DID YOU KNOW WE’RE HERE” Baekhyun panicked.

“Fellas, chill” Junmyeon seated and took a bite of the chicken.

“There’s a thing called managers, schedules and phone messaging Baekhyun” Chanyeol hissed.

  
“You mean stalking” Jongdae glared.

  
“Just to let you know I’m not paying for all of you so settle down, eat but pay for your own mouth. I’ll only treat Minseok hyung” Jongin explained.

“Sure, we got money we can even pay for you” Sehun answered back.

“Sshh guy stop, we’re here to celebrate, right? And Nini thank you, but I’m okay really” Minseok insisted.

“No Hyung I’ll pay for you okay? Don’t fight back” Nini offered a smile.

“By the way hyung, we want to know who among us could be the fourth member of cbx?” Kyungsoo changed the mood.

There’s chaos again in the room as the rest of the members showed of their skills and sang cbx’s songs like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Minseok screamed for his life.

 

 

 


End file.
